Woman Made
by Melanie Stryder
Summary: Edward, por ayudar a Emmett se disfraza de mujer, y vivir prácticamente con la chica que te odia y a la vez que te adora.
1. Woman1

1**Women Made**

-

By: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne

-

+-+-+-+-+

Edward, por ayudar a Emmett se disfraza de mujer, y vivir prácticamente con la chica que te odia y a la vez que te adora.

-

-

-

-

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Prefacio:**

No puedo creer que esté metido en toda esta mierda gracias a Emmett, como se le puede ocurrir este tipo de cosas el muy tonto. Y ahora estoy aquí como un estúpido, con peluca castaño oscuro, una ropa extravagante de mujer, y unos zapatos de tacón que nadie aguanta o por lo menos yo.

Y solo para ayudar al prójimo, (nota de mi sarcasmo), sino, para ayudar a este torpe por engañar así a su novia, y más encima la evidencia, un video, un video que el muy tonto descuidó y que ahora está en las manos de la casa de chicas de la universidad, y que además donde su novia vive.

Esto no puede ser peor.

Lo bueno es que no caí solo en esta oportunidad, sino, también Jasper .Y creo que tampoco le ha gustado. Entonces me fijé que ya no había vuelta atrás, porque me fijé que no solo estamos viviendo con chicas, sino, también sus costumbres, y lo peor es no caer en la tentación, eso es un pelo de la cola. Sino, que me enamoré, me enamoré de un condenado.

Pero a la vez, soy el más afortunado. Ella no me quiere como hombre, pero si me aprecia por ser "mujer", aunque eso sea extraño para mí, y no creo que sea el único, ya que he visto como Jasper también cae, en este estúpido problema marca Emmett.


	2. Woman2

**Woman Made **

**-**

**-**

**By: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

-

-

-

+-+-+-+-+-+

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

No podía querer más mi vida, amo estar en la Universidad, amo a esas chicas lindas que quieren un polvo de un rato (ya que yo también amo eso). Podría decirse que me siento completo, me siento feliz de todo esto.

Al terminar mi última clase, estaba ya en el patio de la Universidad, estaba buscando alguna chica que me hiciera un favor fácil, antes de ir con Emmett y Jasper al Bar a beber algo, cuando mis ojos posaron el la chica más linda que he visto, aunque extrañamente no la he visto antes, sentí curiosidad y me acerque a ella para entablar una comunicación, antes de hacerla "más profunda", sabes a lo que me refiero macho.

Sin intención de usar mucho las palabras, trate de ser siempre como lo soy cuando estoy con las féminas, ser sexy, casual, y que me interesan muchísimo, aunque sea mentira. Me sente a su lado, lo cual ella no despegaba su vista del libro, en el cual me empezó a molestar un poco. Si que tuve que usar el plan B, "hablar".

"Hola"Bravo, cruce la primera palabra, no fue tan difícil, por lo general no tengo que usar muchas, pero al parecer ella me sacara unas cuantas. Y así no pasó más de un minuto y no cruzara palabra conmigo, que le pasa, soy un chico que toda mujer caería a mis pies, pero al parecer no hable muy alto, si que tendría que usar de nuevo las palabras.

"¡Hola!..."Trate de acercarme a ella, para ver que es lo que pasaba y por que no caía en mis encantos, ya que ni siquiera despegaba la vista de su libro. Cuando iba otra vez a hablarle, se me adelanto.

"Que quieres"Me respondió de manera indiferente, y lo peor ¡No Despego de la vista de su libro!, le molesto de sobremanera, si que me levanto de golpe, y que me enfrentara y que me viera la cara.

"Pero que te cr..."

"Que, que me creo, nada chico listo, solo que conozco a los tipos como tu, y lo siento si te he dañado el ego niñato, pero tengo cosas mejores que hacer, te quedo claro"Esto me rebalso mi poca paciencia, me corto la frase, más encima, seguía con su estúpido libro, vamos haber si le gustaría que se lo quitara.

"Podrías por lo menos responderme mirandome a la cara no crees"Y así fue se lo arrebate de las manos, cuando al fin levanto la vista, y me miro rápidamente, y pude ver sus ojos de un lindo color chocolate que daban ganas de comerselos, tuve que borrarme esos pensamientos no propios míos, lo cual ella totovía seguía observandome fijamente.

"Y bien no vas hablar"su expresión de molestia cambio a una de aburrimiento, valla esta chica si que es increíble.

"Podrías decirme tu nombre no crees"Valla que estúpido, es lo único que se me ha ocurrido.

"Para que quieres saberlo, los tíos como tu, no buscan nombres en las chicas, buscan un polvo y nada más, y niñato, creo que... esta vez encogiste mal"Se levanto sin decir nada más, y sin pedir su libro y dejandome plantado, no se como pero la única estupidez que se me ocurrió fue gritarle.

"¡OYE!, ¡TÚ LIBRO!"Eso pareció desesperado, eso tengo que reconocerlo, se acerco nuevamente a mi, quitandome el libro.

"Gracias, y de agradecimiento me llamo Bella"se alejo lentamente de mi, no podía ser, esto no me puede estar pasando, primera vez que alguien me dice que ¡NO!, por el amor a dios, mi ego bajo un poco, pero me las pagara, la voy a conquistar caerá a mis pies incluida mi casa... sino, dejo de llamarme Edward Cullen.

+-+-+-+-+

Y así estoy aquí, en una tienda de ropa de mujer, con Emmett y Jasper. Ya recuperando un poco del Shock que nos acababa de contar Emmett, como puede ser el muy tonto, y más Jasper se contuvo de no golpearlo, si fuera su hermano ya lo hubiera hecho de seguro.

"No puedo demasiada presión se me seco el cerebro"Tratando de sacarse el poco pelo que tiene en su cabeza, yo mientras bufaba y Jasper mantenía aun su compostura

"Acaso estas loco Emmett, ya de por si no tienes cerebro y menos neuronas claro"Le mencione

"Me esta ofendiendo"-Se dirige a mi- " Tengo pero no lo uso contigo"

"Yo creo que no lo usas con nadie, no por nada estamos metidos aquí por tu culpa" Respondió Jasper

"Estas metido aquí por que quieres, nadie te obligo tonto"Se defendió Emmett.

"Si pero yo no fui el que esta en el video haciendo un polvo que no sea Rosalie, y tampoco me arrodille para hacer esta estupidez"Oh, si eso fue lo peor que vi, hace un rato atrás, para el que no entiende.

**Flash Back**

Después de mi primer y único rechazo, por eso es el único no habría otro de eso me encargo yo, encontré ya a Jasper en el bar tomando una cerveza, me salude con él.

"Todavía no llega Emmett"Respondí

"No, no ha llegado me extraño, ya que es el que siempre llega primero"Y era verdad, de los tres, era el primero a nuestros encuentros legales, de los viernes por la tardes, salidas de macho que teníamos, hasta que en la puerta lo vimos, y nada bien.

"Emmett, que fue lo que te pasó"Le pregunte, mientras que se arrodillaba hacia nosotros, ya esto si que era extraño.

"Chicos me tienen que ayudar, sino... sino, Rose"Nos miramos, entre Jasper y Yo, que es lo que le pasaba con Rosalie, para que se pusiera así.

"Primero Calmate Emmett, segundo parate, tercero cuenta desde el principio"Mencioné, y así fue que lo hizo se paro, se calmo un poco, medito hasta que por fin hablo.

"Chicos lo siento, especialmente a ti Jasper, por que es tu hermana, y la quiero en lo más profundo de mi ser, por eso las cague y bien cagadas"-Paro un momento para sentarse-"Me eche un polvo y no con Rosalie".

Vi rápidamente a Jazz, antes de que le pegara al contrario, mantenía sus ojos posando a Emmett y claramente de enojo.

"Sigue"Comento degustado este.

"Te juro Jasper, que lo último que haría sería metermete con otra, yo amo a Rose, pero esa noche... el alcohol me mato, y vi a la chica, y mi mente me jugo chueco, ya que vi o más bien creí que era Rose, cuando ya era de mañana vi que era otra chica"

Lo último me impacto, Emmett estaba llorando, al parecer Jasper si se dio cuenta, lo cual no dijo nada más, solo suspire rendido, ya Emmett, ya hizo si estupidez.

"Si que por favor chicos, les ruego que me ayuden"

Otra vez se tiro el suelo, valla con este de loco.

"Si ya nos contaste que más quieres"Dije

"Es que, no es todo Edward, cuando me eche el polvo hice un video con ella y no sé como ella se lo llevo, y ella vive en la casa de mujeres de la Universidad, donde esta Rose"Oh, oh ahora si que Emmett, esta en problemas, ya que.

"Y que quieres que nosotros hagamos Emmett, es tu problema"Remarco Jasper.

"Necesito... que me ayuden, necesito que entremos a esa casa y buscar ese DVD y después destruirlo"Ahora si que esta loco.

"Haber Emmett, y como piensas entrar a la casa de Chicas de la Universidad, por eso se llama así, casa de chicas"Entonces lo comprendí, su mirada, sus ojos brillantes, y la cara de perro mojado... esa fue nuestra perdición.

**Fin Flash Back**

"Por que nos tenemos que disfrazar de mujeres"Pregunte de nuevo, por que acepte esta estupidez.

"Para rescatar el Dvd"Respondio el idiota.

"Eso te pasa por idiota Emmett"Le mencione

"Me estas echando en cara algo"Solo bufe, no tenía muchas ganas de discutir con él, solo veía como Jasper, veía ropa de mujer y buscaba su talla, esto no puede ser posible.

"¡OH!, si me olvido que don casanova no se enamora de Nadie"Este al parecer quería seguir con la discusión.

"Cortala Emme..."-No alcance a responder ya que Emmett me estaba abrazando, y esto no me esta gustando- "Abrazame Eddy es que esta situación me tiene mal"

Lo corrí rápidamente, mi imagen puede ser dañada por este estúpido con hormonas revolucionarias.

"estas loco... anda abrazar a tu abuela, si de consuelo te sirve"

"Mi Abuela murió idiota"

"A entonces usa a Jasper ve la cara que tiene, ya parece una y de nosotros le estamos alcanzando"Vi como Jasper ya tenía 3 Jeans en su manos y estaba en dirección de las blusas.

Emmett se va rápidamente con dirección hacia Jasper, mientras que yo lo sigo por detrás.

"Jazz ... si fuera que estoy con rose te pediría que fueras mi novio"Y lo abraza, esto no puede ser más Gay.

"Mira como lo dejaste Emmett, mira la cara de Shock que tiene, no te vasta con vestirlo de mujer, sino, también de esa declaración... si definitivamente no se como haz sobrevivido sin neuronas"Vi como el pobre, la cara de sufrimiento no se la quitaba nadie, aunque tengo que reconocer que cuando veía ropa de mujer se estaba entreteniendo.

"Edward ¿que son la neuronas?"Dios esto no me puede pasar a mi en un día, primero el rechazo y después la transformación.

"Ahora descubrí que tu cerebro no tiene materia gris Emmett, se nota que.... olvidalo es como hablarle a la pared"Me resigne, seguía buscando ropa aunque me duela de _mujer_, y salir lo más rápido posible de aquí.

"Estas lastimando mis sentimientos Edward"-Mira a jasper un segundo-"Tu si eres bueno conmigo"Jasper, ya paso su Shock

"Emmett, creo que ya he sido bastate bueno, ya estando de mujer, para hacer tus tonterías"Terminando de observar una blusa, y buscando su talla, esto no puede ser peor.

"Nadie me quiereee"Ok, este esta peor que una mujer con hormonas y días de menstruación.

"Ya se dio cuenta"Daba vueltas por el local, al parecer Jasper manejo esto de las compras mejor que yo, ya que tenía nuestros guardarropas listos para pagar.

"Saben que esto me dio" - se volteo a verme y a jazz- "vamos al MćDonald"

"Si me parece bien pero no los hagas pasar vergüenza que te conocemos Emmett"El solo bufo, mientras que Jasper pagaba todas nuestras cosas, vi como Emmett se ponía impaciente, dios que he hecho, no soy malo, me porto bien con mi mama y mi papa como para que me pase este, dios dime que hice mal.

"Entonces apúrense que puedo llegar a Comerme las paredes"Y creo que no lo dudo su cara era de admirar que atacaría la pared.

"conociendote ya no me duda que harías de todo y no me sorprendería la verdad"Mientras que salíamos de la tienda, Emmett seguía apurandonos el paso.

"El Hambre no me deja pensar. Se pueden dar mas prisa"

"se, se ya vamos, pero primero hay que cambiarnos de ropa"Menciono Jasper, maldición verdad que hoy en un rato más tendríamos que entrar a nuestra perdición.

"Y como que ya sabíamos que no pensabas, no creo que sea diferente ahora que comas"Le comente, mientras me sacaba la lengua, este Emmett tan infantil que nos salio.

"No se pasen de listos mariposones hay que cambiarse"Menciono el desentendido.

"Qué... no hables mucho que tampoco te has cambiado sino que no los llames así, dios mio como pude decirte que si a esta estupidez"Explote de la nada, como podía ser yo un gran casanova conocedor de las mujeres, y estar en esta situación tan embarazosa, espero que rescatemos pronto el maldito Dvd, antes de que tenga que matar a este tonto y que Rosalie quede viuda antes de que case.

"Porque me AMAS, porque son irresistiblemente"Rodé los ojos antes ese estúpido comentario.

"Estas loco, yo a lo único que amo es a las mujeres y tener un polvo con ella, no a ti eso que te quede claro, no se como pude aceptar tener una amistad contigo"Mencioné

"Jodiste porque ya eres mi amigo, me tendrás que soportar por el resto de tu vida"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"Ahora si que explote, no se que estaba pensando cuando lo conocí.

"Siiiiiiiii"- nos abraza por el cuello a los dos - "Seremos amigos por siempre"Mire a Jasper y este a mi, tragamos salivas, nos condenamos a muerte, por Emmett.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Continuara...

N.A: Hola, hola si lo siento me atrase con este capitulo, es que después de escribí el prefacio se me fue la musa de este fics XDD, lo siento la verdad y como dije aquí se las traigo justo para mi cumpleaños jajaja, si que ya saben muchos review por mi cumpleaños, y lo siento si no pude arreglar las faltas es que estoy apurada subiendolo, bueno eso cuidense espero que les guste, este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga

**Rukatenoh7** que se tomo bastante en serio el papel de Emmett XDD (si los que dice Emmett, lo dijo ella XDD) Bueno aquí chics les dejo mi regalo de cumpleaños para ustedes un kisses bye!!!


End file.
